disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry
'Berry '''is a young bunny that belongs to Snow White. Found inside of a blueberry bush, she discovered her fondness for food. Berry is a cute bunny who belongs to Snow White, she is one of the main palace pets in the franchise. Bio Appearance Berry is a pale blue bunny with bright, light brown eyes. Her inner-ear and nose are light pink. Her muzzle and paw tips appear to be white to match her giant, fluffy tail. She has a small tuft of fluffy bangs at the center of her forehead. She wears a big gold metal bow with a ruby shaped like a heart in the center. Around her neck is a gold pearl necklace with a medallion hanging from it, and on her tail is a big sparkly red bow. Personality ''Berry is very graceful and gentle. She loves cakes, carrots, blackberries, and blueberries. Merchandise *Talking and Singing Berry. Comes with a puffy white tail and a dark blue brush with red apple on it. *Furry Tail Friends Berry. Comes with a dark blue brush with a red apple on it. Her tail has tinsel in it. *Keychain *Build-A-Bear *Ornament *Plush Toy *Pop & Stick Playset *Lego Quotes *''"Hello! It's lovely to see you!"'' * "Can you help me to get ready for the picnic?" (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "Being a bunny is so much fun!" * "Snow White is the best friend a bunny could ask for." (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "I love having my cotton tail fluffed and puffed." * "Thank you for making my fur so sparkly." * "I can't wait to see Snow White!" (Getting Fed) * "Can you spare a carrot? Pretty please?" ** "My bunny tummy seems to be rumbling. May I have a snack?" ** "Do you have something I can munch on? * (Eating a blackberry) "Yum, yum!" * (Eating celery) "Slurp!" * (Eating a carrot) "Thank you!" * (Eating an apple) "That was great!" (Getting Dressed) *''"Now I look bunny beautiful!"'' *''"A bunny accessory? Yes, please!"'' Trivia *In the Palace Pets App, Berry's paws lack the white tips. *She was one of the original pets in the Palace Pets App. *Berry is one of the only pets that does not wear a crown. *She's one of the main characters in Whisker Haven. *Berry made her cameo in Whisker Haven episode "Helping Hooves" and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made as well. *She appeared in the episodes, Throwing A Ball, Cake-tillion!, Hat's A Wrap, A Dreamy Birthday, Harvest Haven, Pets on the Hunt!, Whisker Haven Masquerade, Brie-zy Does It, Halloween in Whisker Haven, Winter in Whisker Haven, The Fancy Fur Ball, S-Paw Day, and Tunnels of Fun, and will hopefully make more appearances in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery Clipart berrypillow.png Berrysit.png snwht_berry.png berry2.png|Berry's Book Version whberrypie.png palacepet_berry.gif|Clipart of Berry palace_pets_berry.gif palace_pets_berry2.gif palace_pets_berry3.gif palace_pets_berry4.gif berryWH 2.png berry WH3.png berry WH4.png berry-baking.png snowwhite-berry.gif App Berry4.png fa80b5ff8e5120d8e6cfa63040673a81.jpg|Berry's Portrait with Snow White Berry's Portrait with Snow White 2.png|Berry's Portrait with Snow White 2 Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-disney-princess-34879137-320-480.jpg Berry0.png|In her original outfit Berry 7.png|In Her New Outfit 4dea4de563261efc9dc68fecb0e1e848.jpg|In her new outfit 2 a24211c939a8c413cf2db03431453ca3.jpg|In her new outfit 3 In her new outfit Berry.png|In her new outfit 4 Berry 2.png|Berry's Story Part 1 SnowWhitePet.jpg|Berry's Story Part 2 Berry's Story.png|Berry's Story Part 3 Berry 6.png|Berry in the App Berry Bubbles.png|Berry Getting Bathed Berry Wet.png|Berry Dripping Wet Blown Berry.png|Berry Getting Hair Blown Brush Berry.png|Brush Berry's Fur and Tail Trim Berry.png|Cut Berry's Fur Feed Berry.png|Feed Berry Dress Berry.png|Dress Up Berry 3A343117-4B0C-4661-95D8-BEBD9C470B88.png|Poofy berry Berry3.png Art Gilson-PalacePets-Design-Berry 1.jpg 30400f7940210524185a50734a9e0527336d95bc.png Berry01.png character_palacepets_berry_dc8452c7.jpeg open-uri20150608-749-qxhdrc_5be22f6b.jpeg Books 302958280_zm_1.jpg StorybookBerry.jpg 9780736434447.jpeg 1484712846.jpg|Berry's Purse Book 9781484706343_01_480x480-75.jpg 9781484706343_02_480x480-75.jpg Berry with Snow White.png|Berry with Snow White Berry in the Berry Patch.png Berry Wishing Like Snow White.png|Berry Wishing Like Snow White Berry Jumped Into the Bucket.png|Berry Jumped Into the Bucket Berry Stuck.png|Berry Stuck Berry Meets Snow White.png|Berry Meets Snow White Merchandise 76192_dppp_mini_collectables_berry_medium_.jpg|MINI COLLECTIBLES: Berry BerryFurryTail.png BerryTalkSing.png medias.jpeg 21562_21565_21567_20631_20631x.jpg|Build-A-Bear Berry 41bOdpAJ7FL._AC_UL320_SR192,320_.jpg|Berry Ornament shopping-1.jpeg|Berry Keychain Berry5.png 16939382_1195550517229255_7434121057145809147_n.jpg|Pop & Stick: Berry 811BrDnN1aL._SL1500_.jpg|LEGO Berry's Kitchen Other BerrySW.png images7VVZQMHR.jpg images93AWJQ2O.jpg berrylacecircle.png 11838899_808032205981090_3653158986386850098_o.png shopping.jpeg disney_palace-pet_berry_roxo-7003-0-26174400-1418183512.jpg disney_palace-pet_berry-sw_roxo-7004-0-44946500-1418183466.jpg 518cf22abb1a38dca8a0ae99_a62f547b.jpeg|Berry from Whisker Haven images.jpeg Berry Sweet.png 12239869_850040375113606_2983377066920747881_n.jpg 12645187_886448168139493_8438365425968170134_n.jpg 13096205_945312768919699_3481857030901797322_n.png 13103508_940976476019995_4929532235861809622_n.jpg 13178995_944596612324648_1958742303045429052_n.jpg 12801267_901833243267652_2796961475757729301_n.png 14079536_1015749238542718_5180864428776934283_n.png 8a4ea18c43d53f09ba6726c93933ef26.jpg berryname.png berryname2.png berryhead.png snwht_berryheart.png Whisker.png WH-Happy-Easter-Princess-Palace-Pet-Coloring-Page-SKGaleana-image.jpg Berrry-Princess-Palace-Pet-SKGaleana-image-copy.jpg Sticker Berry Sticker.jpg|Berry Sticker Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--123.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--167.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--168.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--169.jpg|Berry with Dopey Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--170.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--171.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--174.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--175.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--176.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--177.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--181.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--182.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--183.jpg|Berry following Snow White and the Prince Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--184.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Snow White Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Animals Category:Rabbits/Bunnies Category:Gold